A köpönyegforgató
by o0Shinju0o
Summary: A verseny folytatódik, s ismét összehívják a sámánharcosokat, arra viszont senki sem számít, hogy mindenki rettegett ellensége, Asakura Hao is újonnan köztük lesz. Hogy tudott ily hamar visszatérni és miért éppen most? Kérdések és rejtélyek övezik az idősebb Asakura fivér szándékait, de rövidesen világossá válik, hogy ezúttal nem ő jelenti a legnagyobb fenyegetést...
1. Prológus

Prológus

A Nap bátortalanul emelkedett a magas tömbök fölé, gyenge sugarai erőtlen kúsztak a betonnal burkolt utcákon. Vékony sávokká tördelte őket a felhőkarcolók rengetegje, de csillogó üvegfalaik sokszorosan tükrözték vissza a fényt.

Messze a mindig nyüzsgő tokiói belvárostól, túl a télben lecsupaszodott ligeteken és parkokon, végig a rideg sírkövekkel tűzdelt temetőn, az ahhoz közel fekvő szállók és fogadók kikövezett járdáin, egy egyszerű, kőkerítéssel határolt ház táján e jelentéktelen, halovány napsütés azonban úgy ragyogott a hófedte udvaron, akár a mennyei boldogsághoz vezető aranyhíd. A fényként beáramló melegség hosszú, lidércekkel riogató álomból ébresztette a ház lakóit, akik a tél beköszöntével lassan a martalékává lettek a környékre ereszkedő nyomasztó sötétségnek.

Szél süvített végig az udvaron, jeges, csípő fuvallat, mely minden megmaradt levelet, elhullajtott ágat és fűszálat azonnal megdermesztett. A téli reggel korai hidegjében egy különös alakot szelt körbe a hajnal pírja. Sötét alakján áttetszett a pirkadat, határozatlan sziluettje fekete füstként gomolygott, majd a fejéhez közeledve két bő ujjú kimonóba bujtatott kéz, és egy korom színű, hosszan lógó hajzuhataggal szegélyezett hófehér férfiarc rajzolódott ki. Halvány ajkai lágy mosolyra húzódtak, amint a napfelkeltét kísérte figyelemmel. Megkeseredett szívét hosszú idő után ismét melegség járta át, s érezte, hogy immár készen áll. Ezzel a nappal véget ért a rejtőzködés, a ténfergés elveszettek módjára, s újra régi önmaga lehetett. Sötét alakja megremegett, ahogy mozdult. A magas pagoda vörös cseréppel kirakott gerincén állva tétován hátrapillantott a házra, mely az utóbbi időkben az otthonává vált. Odakötötte őt egyetlen emberi kapcsolata, egy gyenge nyúlvány szívének olyan zugából, melynek a létezését is szívesen elfeledte volna.

Ahogy a Nap korongja teljesen átbukott a horizonton, a ragyogó sugarak áthatoltak fekete füst-testén. Nem maradt más utána, mint egy kellemes szellő, mely apró frissítőt hozott a zord időben.

Kyouyama Anna a szokottnál is korábban kelve, miután mérnöki pontossággal összehajtogatta matracágyát, aprót ugorva visszahelyezte azt a beépített szekrény legfelső polcára. Kicsit nyújtózott, majd a vékony tolóajtóhoz lépdelt, ami egyenesen az udvarra nyílott. Lassan húzta el, s a kintről érkező csípős fuvallatok máris bejárták a helyiséget. Egy röpke pillanatra kidugta a fejét, s mélyet szippantott a hideg levegőből. Belélegezve egyszerre megdermedt. Furcsa, nyomasztó érzés járta át. Idegen, mégis ismerős, akár egy emlék, a múlt borús kísértete, mely lényének olyan mélyéről tört felszínre, aminek létezése mindezidáig titok volt számára. Keserűség szorította meg a szívét, s hátán végigszaladt a hideg. Érezte ezt már korábban, mikor valaki szörnyűségeket tett, rettegésben tartotta a világot, sőt majdhogynem elpusztította azt. A halványuló csillagokra nézett, melyek lassan olvadtak bele a vörösen ragyogó égboltba, és megszólalt:

– Hao…? – hangja némán csengett.

Tekintete akaratlanul is nyugatnak fordult, ahol megpillantotta a Sámán Viadal folytatását jelző, fényes hullócsillagot.


	2. 1 Fejezet

Első fejezet

Jelenések

Egy örökkévalóság is eltelt már azóta, hogy nagyszabású útja félbeszakadt egy röpke kardcsapás által, s a szellem mégis pillanatok alatt megérkezett. Látta a fényt, mely magával ragadta, majd összezúzott testét, ahogy egyre távolodik, egyre halványul. Aztán az üresség, ahonnan elindult. Sok évvel ezelőtt. Sok száz évvel ezelőtt. Egy évezreddel ezelőtt. A ködben lebegett gyenge, halvány alakjában, körötte a semmiből előtűnő apró emlékfoszlányok sorakoztak, akár bűntetteinek bizonyítékai az ítélkezők asztalán. Foszladozó szelleme lassan talpra állt, pedig nem is volt talaj alatta. Körülnézve a végtelen bizonytalanság tekintett vissza rá. Nem félt, nem voltak kétségei, csak egy jelentéktelen sejtelem, egy érzelemnek nem is titulálható piciny szálka, mely a lelkét bökdöste. A csalódás. Arcán mély barázdák keletkeztek, amint a közelmúlt emlékei kitisztultak előtte. Kezeit a fejére szorította, hosszú fürtjeibe markolt erősen, s dühösen tépdelte őket. Mérgében felordított, de hangját elnyelte az őt körülölelő üresség. S mikor megnyugodott, keserűen nézett szembe a ténnyel, hogy mindene oda van. A tervei, a reményei semmivé foszlanak. A rémálma valóra válik, és ő tehetetlen ül majd, és kesereghet a borzalom láttán.

Hosszasan merengett a lehetőségeiről, nem tudni mennyi ideig. Az is lehet, hogy már rég elkésett; ebben az üres, elzárt világban nem létezett az idő. Erős koncentrációval, a feketeségen nyitott homályos ablakokon keresztül le-letekintett a Földi életre, s így csak nagy vonalakban tudta meghatározni, hogyan is telhetnek a percek, az évek.

Végül, a kétségbeesett kutatása során meglelte a megoldást. Nem kellemes, nem tökéletes, de az egyetlen. Nagy levegőt vett, pedig szellemként nem volt szüksége lélegezni. Minden erejét összeszedve mély rést hasított a körötte örvénylő sötétségen, s ahogy a mérhetetlen vastagságú fala átszakadt, a beáramló fény ismét elnyelte foszladozó szellemalakját. A fehérségtől megvakítva lépett előre a nem létező talajon, s leugrott. Szél süvített a füle mellett, hosszú haját és ruháit vadul cibálta, amint a talajhoz közeledett. Árny-testén nem foghatott a gravitáció, sokkal nagyobb erő vonzotta őt. Egy különleges kötelék, mely átívelve a túlsó világba, még onnan is visszarántotta.

Becsapódáskor érezte a hatalmas ütést, melybe egész lénye beleremegett, mégsem fájt. Most nem, még nem. Egy percig sokkolva feküdt ott, majd nehézkesen föltápászkodott. A megrázkódtatástól kellett pár pislantás, míg visszanyerte éles látását, s kirajzolódott előtte Tokió nyüzsgő látképe. Minden bizonnyal a temetőrészlegen landolhatott, mert maga körül minden felé sírköveket látott, azonban, furcsa mód, szellemet egyet sem. Nem foglalkoztatta nagyon a dolog, csak megrántotta a vállát, majd felhágott a dombtetőn terebélyesedő fára, s onnan szemlélődve egy ismerős házat pillantott meg, mely szinte egybeolvadt a horizonttal, mintha csak az ő tekintete elől akart volna elbújni. Az iménti különleges vonzás késztette arra, hogy megközelítse, s ő nem is ellenkezett. Könnyed szellem-testével gyorsan átsiklott a város felett, s a ház kapuja előtt megállott.

"Funbari Onsen"[1] – olvasta a táblán. Szemében különös szikra lobbant, szája magától görbült sejtelmes mosolyba, majd alakja egy halk kacagás kíséretében köddé vált.

፠

A következő reggelen Asakura Yoh szokatlanul korán ébredt. Nagyokat ásítva botorkált el a mosdóig, ahol frissítőül megmosta az arcát, majd ismét megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a korán kelés nem tesz jót az ábrázatának. A szemeit dörzsölgette, miközben a szekrényben matatva valami elfogadható öltözéket keresett magának. Fehér póló és zöld farmernadrág. Jó lesz – gondolta és ráérősen beléjük bújt. Azután az ágya mellett heverésző narancsszínű fejhallgatóért nyúlt, s feltette a kihagyhatatlan kelléket.

– Amidamaru – szólt, de hű őrszelleme nem felelt.

Gazdája hiába hívta újra és újra, nem érkezett válasz. Yoh aggódni kezdett barátja miatt, mert elképzelni sem tudta, miért nem jön elő.

– Amidamaru! – mondta idegesen, s hirtelen borzongás futott végig rajta.

Érezte, hogy a levegő felizzik körülötte, a falak szinte meggyulladtak, a bútorok elgörbültek a hőségtől. Yoh megdermedt, lába a földbe gyökeredzett, s képtelen volt felfogni, mi történik körülötte. A veríték csiklandozva gördült végig a bőrén, és lecsöppenve oly hangosat csattant a földön, mintha egy felhőkarcoló tetejéről csobbant volna a tengerbe. Hallotta a saját gyorsuló pulzusát, szíve majd kiugrott a mellkasából. Úgy érezte valaki van mögötte. Szemei egy árnyat pillantottak meg, amint az ébresztőórája üveglapján visszatükröződött. Hűvös lehelet borzolta meg a nyakát, és ő megremegett. Nagyot nyelt, szemeit erősen összeszorította, és megfordult.

Mikor felnézett a jól megszokott szobáját látta maga előtt. Minden a helyén volt, szerte-szét, ahogy hagyta. Yoh mégis tudta, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendjén.

A földszintre érve finom illatok csapták meg az orrát. A konyha felé vette az irányt, ahol megpillantotta Anna-t, amint a pult mellett sürög-forog és villásreggelit készít. Meglehetősen kis adagot, ami a fiút arra engedte következtetni, hogy nem kívánja megosztani mással. Csalódottan sóhajtott, majd hangosat korgott a gyomra. A lány közömbösen nézett rá, s fölhúzta egyik szemöldökét, ezzel eloszlatva a sámán minden reményét. Anna érdektelen slisszolt el mellette, majd helyet foglalt az ebédlőben, és csöndben nekilátott a reggelijének. Néhány perc múltán azonban, mikor is befejezte az evést, s látta, hogy Yoh a hűtőben kotorászik harapnivalót keresve, furcsa érzése támadt. A faliórára pillantott, ami még csak 8 óránál kattogott.

– Yoh, korán keltél ma – mondta tétován, mert ennek még a puszta gondolata is természetellenesnek tűnt.

– Oh, igen. Hát, gondoltam, megleplek – válaszolt a fiú félig a hűtőben lógva, és idétlenül vihogott hozzá.

– Sikerült – mondta a szőkeség, s ismét felhúzta egyik szemöldökét.

Yoh közben talált egy doboz müzlit, kiöntötte egy szép nagy tálkába, amit fekete bambuszmintákkal dekoráltak, hozzáadott egy pohárnyi tejet, majd a tálat az ölébe fogva kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a lánnyal szemben. Anna csöndben figyelte, ahogy eszik, s magában azon gondolkozott, vajon mit mondjon neki. Miről beszélgessenek? Beszélgessenek-e egyáltalán? Természetesen, ha már egyszer jegyben járnak. – gondolta, és megköszörülte a torkát.

– Hm? – motyogott Yoh teli szájjal.

– Úgy gondoltam, most hogy félbeszakadt a Bajnokság, – kezdte a szöszi – kihasználhatnánk az időt a felkészülésre – mondta és jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Yoh-ra.

– Felkészülés? Mire készüljek fel?

– Azt hitted, azzal hogy megölted Hao-t, máris te lehetsz a király? – mondta Anna szemrehányóan és összefonta a karjait. – Még mindig rengeteg ellenség van előttünk, és valljuk be, a technikáid nem a legtökéletesebbek.

– Jaj, ne már! Megint kínozni akarsz?

– Ez nem kínzás, hanem egy jól kidolgozott edzésterv, amitől erősebb leszel és kevésbé ilyen puhány, mint most – szólt a szőkeség ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

Yoh megsemmisülten sóhajtott, ám ekkor eszébe jutott valami.

– Anna. A következetességed dicséretes és az edzés is biztos a hasznomra válik, – kezdte bizonytalanul – de van egy kis bökkenő.

– Mi? – érdeklődött a lány.

Yoh hosszú szünetet tartott, mielőtt folytatta volna. Egy kicsit a hatás kedvéért, de főleg azért, hogy összeszedje a bátorságát közölni a médiummal a felkavaró híreket.

– Amidamaru eltűnt.

Nyomasztó csend telepedett rájuk. Mialatt Anna igyekezett felfogni a dolgot, Yoh pedig imádkozott, hogy ne nagyon akadjon ki.

– Hogyhogy eltűnt? – kérdezte a szöszi végül.

– És ez nem minden. – Anna érdeklődve nézett fel rá. – Mikor felkeltem, látomásom volt. Legalábbis azt hiszem.

– Hogy lehetne neked látomásod?

– Én nem tudom. Nem értem. De borzalmas volt. Úgy érzem, van itt valami a házban.

– Yoh, badarságokat beszélsz. – legyintett.

– De…

– Elég! Menj és keresd meg Amidamaru-t. Biztos csak elkószált valamerre, amíg aludtál – parancsolta, majd fölpattant az asztaltól, s Yoh-t magára hagyva, kilépett a szobából.

A sámán egy ideig csak bámult utána. Nem értette, hogy Anna miért nem vett észre semmit, hisz ő egy médium, nála sokkal jobban kéne éreznie, ha valami nincs rendben.

Amidamaru-ért szólt, hogy megkérdezze a véleményét, de a szellem továbbra sem válaszolt. Mélyet sóhajtott, felkapta a tálakat és útban a lépcső felé, berakta őket a konyhába, a többi mosatlan közé. A következő pillanatban megállt, mert rájött, hogy úgyis neki kell majd elmosnia, de csak vállat vont, s ment tovább. Felérve a lépcsőn óvatosan közeledett a szobája felé. Némán húzta el az ajtót, s gyanakodva nézett körül. Kikerülgette a helyiségben szanaszét szóródott kacatokat, s lehuppant az ágyára. Az órájára pillantott. Fél 9. Most vajon mihez kezdjen Amidamaru nélkül? – töprengett, és újfent aggódni kezdett barátja miatt. Hívta a szamurájt még egyszer, majd az ablakhoz sétált. Havas, jeges tájat látott, az utcák üresek voltak. A hidegtől még a tokiói forgalom is megcsappant. Aggodalma arra késztette, hogy keresse a szellemet, így Yoh gyorsan lesiklott a földszintre, magára tekerte vastag télikabátját, beleugrott a meleg bőrcsizmájába, s mielőtt a szomszéd szobában fekvő Anna, aki unottan kapcsolgatta a tévén a csatornákat, egyet szólhatott volna, a sámán már ott sem volt.

Útját a centrum felé vette, és időközben sikerült elcsípnie egy helyi járatot, így perceken belül meg is érkezett. Röviddel azután már a temető fagyott földjét taposta, s

Amidamaru sírkövéhez érve megállott.

– Amidamaru! – mondta a kőnek, mintha csak attól várna választ.

– Amidamaru, merre vagy?

– Hé, maga! Mit ordítozik itt? – rikkantott rá egy reszelős hangú, mogorva öregember.

Yoh lassan felé fordította tekintetét. Az öreg a temető túlsó végében állt, vagy inkább görnyedezett, kezében nagy csokor virágot tartott, míg a másikban egy fehér rongyot, amivel az előtte meredező sírkövet tisztogatta. Bizonyára a felesége sírját ápolja. – gondolta Yoh, és bűntudata támadt, amiért ilyen csekélységekkel megzavarta, hogy az eltűnt szellemét hívja. Amidamaru-nak úgysem eshet semmi baja, hiszen halott, az öreg meg biztosan rögtön agyvérzést kapna, ha beszámolna neki a sámános dolgairól.

– Bocsánat – mondta, majd gyors léptekkel elmenekült a kínos szituációból.

Következőnek Manta házát tűzte ki úti célnak. Mivel Manta a temetőtől viszonylag távol lakott, bő háromnegyed órát töltött gyaloglással. Mikor megérkezett megdöbbenve fedezte fel, hogy még sosem látogatta meg kis barátját. Mindig csak ő ment hozzájuk, így Yoh nem is volt biztos benne, hogy jó helyen jár.

Azért közelebb ment, és udvariasan csengetett. Mikor kinyílt az ajtó egy árva lelket sem látott maga előtt, egy másodpercig azt hitte, magától mozdult, majd lejjebb pillantva észre vette a mélynövésű fiúcskát.

– Yoh? Hogyhogy te itt…?

– Beszélnünk kell, Manta – szakította félbe türelmetlenül.

– Persze, hogyne. Gyere be – mondta a kisebb, és becsukta az ajtót Yoh mögött.

Megbökte az oldalát, majd intett, hogy kövesse. Yoh közben alaposabban is szemügyre vette a lakást. A hely kissé zsúfoltnak és sötétnek tűnt a számára, nem gondolta volna, hogy Manta ebben érzi jól magát. Sokkal könnyebben tudta méteres könyvtornyok között, ragyogó tisztaságban és neonfényben úszva elképzelni őt. De ezek szerint tévedett – jegyezte meg magában. Mikor beértek a nappaliba Manta leültette egy hatalmas párnára, majd Yoh ellenkezésével mit sem törődve, csinált neki egy kis teát. Egy örökkévalóságig tartott, mire a kisember, kezében a saját csésze teáját szorongatva lehuppant vele szembe, Yoh-nak mégsem volt elég, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait.

– Na? Miről akartál beszélgetni? – kérdezte végül Manta, mert Yoh meg se mukkant.

– Hm? Oh, nem is tudom, hol kezdjem – hezitált Yoh és közben zavartan forgatta a szemeit.

– Talán az elején.

Este volt, mire Yoh hazaért. Nem késő este, tekintve hogy télen korán sötétedik, de csöppnyi bűntudata támadt, amiért nem szólt Annának, s ő már biztos kereste. Fáradtan lépdelt a bokáig érő hóban, a csizmáját levetette, mielőtt bement volna, nehogy összemocskolja a padlót, mert úgyis neki kéne fölmosnia. Mikor belépett a lány már várta. Az ajtó előtt álldogált, két kezét egymásba fonva dobolt egyik lábával, s ahogy a sámánra nézett, szemei szikrákat szórtak.

– Szia, Anna – köszönt Yoh barátságosan, de ahogy a médium megszólalt, tudta, hogy elveszett.

– Merre jártál, drágám? – kérdezte hátborzongató, rideg hangon. Yoh nagyot nyelt, mert ez az úgymond „ítélkező" hangja volt.

– Amidamaru-t kerestem, ahogy mondtad.

– És?

Yoh nem válaszolt, csak megvonta a vállát. Anna megenyhülni látszott, s dühös arckifejezése gondterheltté változott.

– Ez komoly ügy, már látom – mondta végül.

– Remélem annyira azért mégsem komoly – tette hozzá a fiú pár perc múltán.

– Hh… – Anna idegesnek látszott, és Yoh-nak úgy tűnt még nála is jobban össze van zavarodva.

Gondolta, hogy rákérdez, de azzal valószínűleg csak felbosszantotta volna, így egy kedves mosoly kíséretében elsomfordált előle. Felhágott a lépcsőkön, és a szobájába érve megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Már nem érezte azt a furcsaságot, ami egész délelőtt betöltötte az elméjét. Odalépdelt a szekrényéhez, és keserves percek múltán, amikor is a göncei közt matatott, rátalált a fürdőköpenyére. Lazán az egyik vállára terítette, majd igyekezett a szekrényét úgy becsukni, hogy ne boruljon a teljes tartalma a fejére, mikor legközelebb kinyitja azt. A szobából kifelé menet kezével a villanykapcsoló felé nyúlt, de mielőtt hozzáérhetett volna a lámpa búgni kezdett, s kihunyt. Yoh először, azt hitte áramszünet van, de a következő pillanatban ismét felgyúlt, s ezt megismételte még néhányszor. A villogást idegesítő recsegő hang kísérte, pont olyan, mint az ósdi horrorfilmekben, s Yoh elhúzva a tolóajtót gyorsan elmenekült a kísérteties helyiségből.

Kísérteties. Hm… – gondolkodott, miközben szélsebesen a fürdő felé igyekezett.

Ott már minden normális volt, s Yoh kieresztett egy erőltetett kacajt. Elképesztő, amit művelek. – kuncogott magán. Fürdőköpenyét rádobta a zuhanyzó áttetsző üvegfalának tetejére, majd a csaphoz lépett, s megmosta az arcát hideg vízzel. A tükörbe bámult és elmerült gondolatai tengerében. Arcán a víz teljesen megszáradt, mire föleszmélt. Elzárta a vizet, és a zuhanyzó felé lépett. Ekkor ismét villódzni kezdtek a fények, s Yoh ijedten pillantott körbe a helyiségben.

– Ki az? – kérdezte talán túlságosan is rémülten.

Kopogó hangot hallott, és a pulzusa az egekbe szökött. Az ablakhoz sietett, és fölnézett. Dühödt, fekete viharfelhők szálltak fölébük. Az eső hirtelen úgy kezdett ömleni, hogy egybefüggő köpenyt képzett a háztető pereme mentén. Mennydörgés hasított az éjszakába, és a távolban villámok cikáztak. Csak egy kis zivatar. – nyugtatgatta magát. Tekintete magától vándorolt vissza a tükörhöz, ahol csupán saját fekete körvonalát látta a sötétben. A következő pillanatban villám szelte át az eget, és bevilágította az egész helyiséget. A tükörképét egy irtózatos torz arc váltotta fel, hófehér bőrén a vér egészen feketének tűnt az éjszakai fényben. Úgy látta egy szörnyűséges vágat szeli ketté az arcot, szemeiből valami túlvilági érzés sugárzott, mely megfagyasztotta Yoh ereiben a vért. Az arc a másodperc töredéke alatt foszlott semmivé, Yoh-nak mégis mélyen a lelkébe ivódott. Megigézve, gépiesen mozdult azután. Rezzenéstelenül állt a zuhany alatt, s hagyta, hogy az apró vízcseppek beborítsák a testét. Észre sem vette, ahogy a kezei maguktól öltötték fel a vékony hálóköntöst, majd a lábai felvitték a szobájába. Félelem töltötte meg a szívét. Hamar beleugrott a matracágyába, ami pontosan ugyanúgy hevert ott, ahogy reggel kikelt belőle, ugyanis elfelejtette visszatenni a helyére. Gondosan bebugyolálta magát, hogy nagyobb biztonságban érezze magát, s tekintetét ide-oda jártatta a sötét helyiségben. Sejtette, hogy hosszú éjszaka elé néz, s mint később kiderült, nem is tévedett sokat.

* * *

><p>[1] Yoh-ék lakása<p> 


	3. 2 Fejezet

Második fejezet

Rövid válasz

Sötét, fagyos éj szállt alá. A lombtalan fák recsegve-ropogva ringatóztak a csípős szélben. A gyér holdfényben a csupasz ágak árnyékai szörnyű, hegyes karmokként kúsztak fel a csontszínű falon, s ahogy a Hold lassan továbbvándorolt a felhős égen, a torz kezek egyre csak nyúltak a szoba közepén fekvő, matracágyában didergő Yoh felé. A fiatal sámán, bár sosem ijedt meg a sötétben, most mégis félve húzta föl az orráig a takarót. Úgy érezte, valami van az árnyékok között. Néha látni vélt egy sápadt, ismeretlen alakot, amint a sarokban ücsörögve szüntelen őrá néz, s átható tekintetével közvetlenül az elméjébe lát. A fiú a jobb felére fordult, hogy ne lássa sem a fenyegető arcot, sem az iszonyú karmokat. Párnáját a fejére szorította, épp csak hogy levegőhöz jusson, ekképpen próbálta a rémképeket figyelmen kívül hagyni. Végül a szorítás enyhült, a puha párna elgurult, Yoh pedig hosszú órák után végre álomba merült. A sötét sarokban kuporgó árny csak erre várt. A csendesen szuszogó fiú felé suhant, s feketén gomolygó aurájával teljesen beterítette.

Messze onnan, az álmok kaotikus világában Yoh egy végtelen, megfakult színű mező dombjait rótta. Útja során rátalált egy sáros kitaposott földútra, melynek gödreiben akkora tócsák csillogtak, hogy átugrani sem lehetett. Mikor az elsőhöz ért, megállt, s a hideg, koszos vízbe mártotta a lába hegyét. Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy mezítláb van, s hogy a hálóköntösén kívül nem is visel egyebet. Hirtelen jeges szél csapta meg az arcát, mire ő leguggolt és összegömbölyödött. A testén végigszaladt a hideg, de úgy érezte, nem a szél miatt. Előre nézett, s a tócsa fodrozódó felületén látta saját arcát. A zavart, aggodalommal telt tekintetet, mely lassan magától vált higgadttá és magabiztossá. Szája széle mosolyra görbült, álláig érő tincsei megnyúltak.

– Hao! – kiáltotta dühvel kevert meglepődéssel.

A tócsa képe még jobban elmosolyodott, s ismét változni kezdett. Csontos, erőteljes férfiarc vette át a helyét, melynek tulajdonosa a harmincadik évében járhatott, s vonásait tekintve, részben vagy egészen, indián lehetett. Yoh-nak hosszú percekig kellett töprengenie, mire felismerte a Lilirara által csak a „Patch démonnak" nevezett alakot. Egyúttal azt is tudta, hogy az volt Hao első reinkarnációja. Mit akar ez jelenteni? – kérdezte magában Yoh, s a válasz nem váratott sokáig magára. Ahogy a sűrű hullámok elmúltával kitisztult a kép, a fiatalabb Asakura már minden értett. A sápadt, feketehajú tükörkép közepébe ugrott, s ráüvöltött.

– Tűnj el! – kiáltotta, majd kimászott belőle, s dühösen fordult vissza az akkor már csak egyszerű víztócsa felé. – Meghaltál! Legyőztelek! Mit kell még tennem, hogy békén hagyj végre?!

Azzal sarkon fordult, hogy jól faképnél hagyhassa, de nem jutott messze. Ugyanis szembe találta magát a feketehajú Hao-val, aki minden valószínűség szerint az eredeti. Yoh úgy megijedt, hogy hanyatt vágódott, s fejét keményen beütötte a különös tavacska medrében.

Közelgett már a dél, mire a fiatal sámán felébredt. Napsütéses, és frissítően hideg téli délelőtt volt. A múlt esti lidércnyomásnak semmi nyoma nem maradt. Leszámítva talán azt, hogy a matracágya csurom víz volt, a fiú testén pedig csak úgy patakzott a veríték, mintha a legmakacsabb lázzal, vagy a legkegyetlenebb démonnal viaskodott volna álmában. (Ez utóbbi nem is állt messze az igazságtól.) A szokásosnál is gyötrelmesebben tápászkodott fel az ágyból, s nem törődve senkivel és semmivel irányát egyenesen a fürdő felé vette. A víztől felfrissülve agyában végigpörgette az éjjel megszerzett információkat és összevetve a már meglévőkkel próbált valami ép ésszel elfogadható eseménysort alkotni belőlük, mely talán megmagyarázná ezt a zűrzavart. Annyira a gondolataiba mélyedt, hogy csak Anna éles hangja zökkentette ki.

– Yoh! Elmegyek vásárolni, szükséged van valamire? – kérdezte a szöszi, miközben már a csinos téli szövetkabátját igazgatta magán.

A fiú önkéntelenül is csak legyintett, mire Anna hümmögött egyet, s már ott sem volt. Yoh értetlenül, zavartan pislogott, s csak most vette észre, hogy az étkezőben üldögél egy narancssárga pulcsiban és szürke farmernadrágban, amelyekre nem emlékezett, hogy felvette volna. Előtte az asztalon kellemes illatú tea gőzölgött, amiről elképzelni sem tudta, hogy került oda. Aztán szemet szúrt neki az asztal túloldalán árválkodó csésze, melyben ugyanilyen folyadék várta, hogy megigyák, azonban a helyiségben körülnézve nem talált senki mást magán kívül.

– Amidamaru! – szólt hű szelleméért, de ő továbbra sem adott választ.

Yoh csalódottan sóhajtott, majd kezébe vette a teát, hogy egy kicsit elterelje a figyelmét, és élvezze a jótékony hatását. Ahogy a kellemes folyadék végigszaladt a belsejében, behunyta szemeit, hogy jobban tudjon koncentrálni rá. Mire megitta, úgy érezte új erőre kapott, de az rögtön el is szállt, amint felnézett.

– Csodákra képes, ugye? – mondta a vele szemben ülő szellemalak, s gúnyosan kacagva kortyolt bele saját teájába.

Yoh hosszasan és alaposan végigmérte, de képtelen volt hinni a saját szemeinek. A húsz év körüli ifjú csak nézte őt egy hamis vigyorral a hófehér arcán. A hosszú fekete haja beterítette az egész vállát, lágyan omlott rá az asztalra támasztott karjaira, és a török-ülésbe húzott lábaira, majd onnantól nagy ívekben kanyargózott a padlón. Az éjfekete selyemkimonója mintha túlságosan bő lett volna rá, vagy csak ő volt túl sovány.

– Mit akarsz tőlem, Hao? – kérdezte végül Yoh, egy hosszabb szünet után.

Amaz ismét csak elmosolyodott, majd letette az immár üres csészéjét, s köddé vált.

– Hao! Válaszolj! – kiáltott utána, de már késő volt. – Mi ez az egész? Hol van Amidamaru és a többi szellem?!

Hao csak kacagott, s hangja a ház minden pontjában egyenlően hallatszott. Úgy visszhangzott Yoh fülében, mint a legsötétebb gaztett utáni bűntudat.

– Mit csináltál velük, te elmebeteg állat?! – csattant föl dühösen, s felpattant az asztaltól. – Ezt még nagyon meg fogod bánni… – mondta maga elé, s titkos fogadalmat tett.

Valahogy beszédre bírja Hao-t, visszahozza Amidamaru-t bárhol legyen is, s együtt véget vetnek neki egyszer s mindenkorra. Nem lesz egyszerű – gondolta. Hisz egy szellemet, amely már egyébként is halott ugyan mivel lehetne megzsarolni? És hogyan lehetne elvenni az életét, amely már rég nincs is?

፠

A következő napokban alábbhagytak a Hao-féle furcsaságok, aminek Yoh részben örült, részben meg nem. Valahogy még ezek után is nehezen hitte el, hogy a halott bátyja kísérti, s szerette volna elcsípni, tetten érni, hogy megbizonyosodhasson felőle. Hao azonban a legkisebb jelét sem adta jelenlétének. Megbújt a háta mögött, a deszkák közti résben, elméjének legsötétebb zugában, ahová még ő maga sem mert volna betekinteni. Így Yoh kétségek közt vergődött, s napról napra fogyatkozott az elszántsága.

A minap az ifjabb Asakura a legcsekélyebb lelkesedéssel nézett újra körbe és körbe a nappaliban, miután egy alig hallható reccsenés legyintette meg a fülét. Ezen és az addigi akcióin az éppen takarásban lévő, a lépcső tetején ücsörgő Hao igen jól szórakozott. Bár céljai az ott töltött időre nézve sokkalta komolyabbak és fontosabbak voltak, minthogy drága öccsét piszkálja, egy kis móka azért mégsem ártott. Úgysem volt szüksége rá többé, főleg azok után, hogy olyan kegyetlenül elbánt vele, így csupán azért bosszantotta, mert rossz helyen volt rossz időben. A tény, hogy alig néhány héttel ezelőtt, egyetlen napon lett Sámán Király és félbevágott tetem, eléggé megviselte. S csak még jobban feldühítette, ha arra gondolt, mekkora áldozatot hozott a semmiét (megint), s hogy mekkorát fog még, hogy rendbe hozza. Először úgy érezte, ezer éven át kitartó türelme rohamosan fogy, ahogy az ereje lassan, nagyon lassan szivárgott vissza belé, s ő csak várhatott, míg feltöltődik tétlenül, erőtlenül hosszú heteken vagy akár hónapokon át, hisz az az erő mégis csak egy iszonyú mennyiség volt. Tudniillik halála pillanatában elvesztette mind, az utolsó cseppig. Jogosan, mert az azt birtokló test megsemmisülésével a benne lévő furyoku[1] hirtelen felszabadult, szétszóródott, s miután a „gazdája" szelleme megjelent ebben a világban, az erő igen nehezen talált vissza hozzá.

Ezzel Hao is nagyon jól tisztában volt, mégis olyannyira gyűlölte a gyengeséget, hogy alig bírta kivárni, míg a furyoku-ja egy minimális szintre nem ért. Amit aztán csaknem teljesen fölemésztett Amidamaru kiiktatása. Ekképpen történt, hogy a három házi szellemet saját energiája növelése érdekében kénytelen volt felfalni. Az a tény, hogy kifejezetten élvezte, pedig már egyáltalán nem tartozott a tárgyhoz. Mindezt természetesen a legnagyobb titokban művelte, mert nem engedhette, hogy Yoh még egyszer keresztbe tegyen neki. Túl nagy volt a tét, ő pedig kezdett kifutni az időből.

Arca egyre gondterheltebbé vált a súlyos gondolatoktól. Áramlásuknak véget szabva megrázta a fejét, s eltűnt mielőtt Yoh észre vehette volna. Átsuhant a fölötte elterülő vékony mennyezeten, a pagodaszerkezet vaskos gerendáin, a sötétbarnán csillogó tetőcserepeken. A szabad levegő kitisztította a fejét, ahogy mindig. Megkönnyebbülve nézett végig a nem éppen idilli tokiói városon, majd hirtelen támadt jókedvvel a felhőkarcolók rengetegje felé vetette magát.

* * *

><p>[1] Sámán energia (mértékegység)<p> 


	4. 3 Fejezet

Harmadik fejezet

Durva játékok

Mélyen az örökké nyüzsgő és rohanó tokiói belvárosban zavartalanul zajlott az élet. Hao, a város fölött repkedve nem talált egyetlen nyugodt helyet se, így jobb híján letelepedett az egyik legmagasabb irodaház tetejére. Onnan figyelte nagy érdeklődéssel az alant hemzsegő emberkéket. Elég ideje tanulmányozta már őket, de a sok száz év alatt sem volt képes kitalálni, miért nem tudnak soha nyugton maradni. Az egyik nap háború, aztán zsarnokság, azután belviszály, majd béke és kezdődhetett minden elölről. Most meg ez az esztelen hajtás… – sóhajtott Hao. Egymást összetiporva igyekeztek az önzőség legmagasabb fokára jutni, ahol a gonoszság oly mértékeket ölt, hogy saját magát kezdi el fölemészteni.

Arra gondolt, segít nekik egy kissé _kikapcsolódni_.

Egy rejtélyes vigyorral a képén ugrott le a tetőről, s ahogy földet ért egy négyirányú útkereszteződés közepén találta magát. Gyorsan körbenézett, hogy nincs-e a közelben egy-két kóbor sámán vagy médium, aki megláthatta őt, mert az bizony elrontotta volna a mókát. Szerencsére egy sem volt. Hirtelen hangos elektronikus hang ütötte meg a fülét, ami a gyalogoslámpák zöldre váltását jelezte (a hang a vakok miatt), s a tömegek hatalmas, egybefüggő tömbökként haladtak át a széles utakon. Mikor a lámpák átkapcsoltak, a türelmetlen sofőrök már el is indultak. Hao érezte, ahogy a kemény fémlökhárítók nekiütköztek, majd a hozzájuk tartozó egész járművek, a legkisebb habozás nélkül áthajtottak rajta. Szellemalakjának mindez meg nem árthatott, mégis valami furcsa, émelygő érzése támadt tőle. Ott is hagyta őket gyorsan, s meghúzódott egy közeli ház falánál. Ismét körbehordozta tekintetét, hogy felmérje a terepet, s szemben, az utca túlsó oldalán megpillantott egy csoportnyi gyereket, akik apró kavicsokat dobáltak a kezükben, s egymást vizslatták lenézően. Mintha éppen verekedésbe akarnának fogni, hogy eldöntsék, ki a jobb. Hao halványan elmosolyodott és megcsóválta a fejét, aztán odasiklott a legügyesebbnek tűnőhöz, s a kisfiú vállához érve teljes értékű Hyoui Gattai[1]-t hozott létre. Társai megrettentek, mikor a fal tövében üldögélő fiú fölpattant, s szemeiből olyan elszántság sütött, hogy a világon bármire, bármilyen szörnyűségre képes lett volna. A döbbenettől szótlanul és mozdulatlanul nézték, amint a gyerek egy nagyobb kavicsot a kezébe véve a közeli lámpát próbálgatta, majd egy tökéletes hajítással kidobta a zöld, majd egy következővel a piros mezejét is.

– Hé, te kölyök! Megállj! – ordított rá egy közelben álló nő.

Hao röpke pillantást vetett rá, majd látva, hogy nem jelent fenyegetést, egyszerűen megrántotta a vállát. Várt, amíg a nő továbbállt, s még egy követ a kezébe fogva újabb lámpát iktatott ki a közszolgálatból. Az emberek körötte igen ferde szemmel nézték, rá-rászóltak, mire Hao diszkréten odébbállt, és keresett egy még jobb lövő állást. Kezét dobásra emelte, a kő mégsem ért célba, mert egy hatalmas mancs szorította közre.

– Nem értesz a szép szóból, mi? Na, várj csak, majd én megtanítlak viselkedni! – mondta az óriási kéz tulajdonosa.

Egy roppant testes férfi, aki a szűk sötétszürke öltönyében és a másik kezében lógó irattáskával így festett, mint egy rossz vicc. Hao elgondolkodott, hogy egy ekkora tömeg vajon milyen sokáig égne, de nem maradt ideje belemerülni a dologba. Az ember elrángatta a karjánál fogva, miközben a tömeg csodálkozó szemekkel bámult rájuk. Gúnyos, rosszindulatú mondatok morajlottak fel a gyülevész népség között, amik pattanásig feszítették a légkört. Gondolatok ezrei röpködtek, s Hao úgy érezte, mintha a fejében üvöltöznének. Szabad kezét sajgó halántékára nyomta, majd felordított, de nem a fájdalomtól, hanem, hogy elhallgattassa őket. Kitépte magát a meglepődött óriás mancsaiból és menekülőre fogta. Oly erővel vágott utat az értetlen tömegben, hogy a közvetlenül útjában állók a földre estek a lökéstől. Alig telt el néhány perc, s ő már messze járt. Lassított, és elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy a fejfájása megszűnt. Megtámaszkodott a térdein, hogy kifújja magát, majd befordult egy szűk sikátorba. Ahogy ment, a sötét falak végénél megpillantott egy gyönyörűen feltuningolt vérvörös Subaru-t. Felcsillantak a szemei, s már indult is feléje, azonban ismét feltartóztatták.

– Hová, hová, öcsi? – termett előtte a semmiből egy maréknyi utcai bajkeverő.

Fenyegetően ropogtatták az öklüket és vicsorogtak rá. Hao gondolatban már végig is játszotta a meccset, mire azok közeledni kezdtek felé, de ahogy mozdult volna a lábai megremegtek. Értetlenül nézett le rájuk, s csak ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy a kölcsön-test túllépte a korlátait. Pedig azt beszélik, a gyerekek örökmozgók… – sóhajtotta, majd elengedte a kicsiny testet, s az ájultan csuklott össze a poros földön.

– Hát ezzel meg mi lett? – kérdezte az egyik mihaszna, s zavartan bámulták az eszméletlen kisfiút.

Hao egy rövid ideig nézte őket és a gondolataikat hallgatta. Tudta, hogy ott fogják hagyni, mintha mi sem történt volna. A gyerek ott fog feküdni a koszos utcaköveken egész éjjel, Esni fog és ő bőrig ázik, ájult teste remeg majd a téli éjszaka fagyos hidegében. És mikor másnap reggel fölébred, a legsúlyosabb tüdőgyulladással botorkál majd végig a hosszú utcákon, míg keserves órák után megtalálja a házukat. Otthon aztán az aggódó szülők alaposan kiporolják, amiért kinn maradt egész éjjel. A betegségével végül kórházba viszik, ahol vagy rendbe jön, vagy nem.

Szomorú történet. Hao-t azonban nem hatja meg egy cseppet sem. Hiszen vele nagyobb borzalmak is megestek már.

Tekintetét visszafordította a vérszínű Subaru-ra, ami csak arra várt, hogy végigszáguldhasson a tükörsima aszfalton. Utoljára rápillantott a gyerekre, majd csak lemondóan legyintett. Úgysem érte volna el a pedálokat, ha meg mégis, nem látott volna ki a kormány fölött – gondolta, s a hívogató járgány felé suhant. Közelről még jobban tetszett neki. Szeretett volna menni vele pár kört, de a kulcsa (várhatóan) nem volt sehol. Szellemként egyébként sem jutott volna sokra vele. Különben sem tudott vezetni, de úgy gondolta, ideje megtanulni. Letelepedett hát az autó tetején, s várta a tulajt.

፠

Eközben Yoh minden bátorságát összeszedve lépdelt a nappaliban fekvő Anna felé, hogy beszámoljon neki Hao-ról. Már akkor érezte az arca jobb felén égő tenyérnyomot, ami a mennyasszonytól a sok badarságért adott pofon miatt keletkezett. Amint benézett a résnyire nyitva hagyott tolóajtók között, rögtön megérezte a bal oldali taslit is, mert megzavarta a kedvenc sorozata nézése közben. Ennek ellenére, mégiscsak hozzáfogott.

– Anna? Beszélhetnék veled egy kicsit? – kérdezte.

– Nem látod, hogy nem érek rá? Éppen sorozatot nézek – felelte a szöszi háttal.

– Igen, de ez nagyon fontos – erősködött.

– Sajnálom, de várnia kell, míg véget ér.

Yoh megsemmisülten letelepedett a szoba egyik szegletében, s nehézkesen fogott neki gondolatai összegyűjtéséhez. A percek csak úgy rohantak, mintha kizárólag őellene dolgoztak volna, s egy keserves fél óra után az epizódnak vége lett. Anna unottan emelte fel a karját, hogy a közelében hempergőző távirányítóért nyúljon, majd mielőtt kikapcsolta volna a TV-t, még végignézett egy érdekesnek tűnő cipőreklámot.

Mit meg nem teszek érted, Amidamaru… – gondolta magában Yoh, amikor is tudatosult benne, hogy épp az imént nézett meg csaknem egy teljes szappanopera részt.

– Na, mi az a fontos dolog? – fordult felé a lány.

Yoh a szöszire nézett, végigmérte alaposan, de sajnos nem tudta meghatározni milyen kedvében volt éppen. Előbb-utóbb úgyis meg kell tennem – hajtogatta magában, nagyot nyelt, s végre belekezdett.

– Látok… egy furcsa fekete szellemet itt a házban – kezdte bizonytalanul. – Folyton különös képek jelennek meg előttem és úgy érzem, mintha valaki állandóan figyelne. – Anna rosszallóan ráncolta össze a homlokát, száját szóra nyitotta, hogy véget vessen a sületlenségeknek, de Yoh megállította. – Hallgas végig, Anna! – emelte fel a hangját, és csodával határos módon, a lány megrendült. – Álmomban Hao-t láttam, és ő elárulta nekem…

– Mit?

– Hogy az a szellem ő maga.

– Ezt értsem úgy, hogy szerinted Hao itt járkál a házunkban?

A fiú bólintott. Anna mélyet sóhajtott, s a fejét kissé elfordítva, úgy tűnt, komolyan elgondolkozott.

– Mi van Amidamaru-val? – kérdezte a szöszi tétován.

– Hao csinálhatott vele valamit. Még nem tudom pontosan, hogy mit, de ki kell derítenem – tért a tárgyra. – Szükségem lenne a segítségedre.

Anna legszívesebben a fejéhez vágta volna, hogy ez őrültség, de utólag belegondolva egészen logikusnak tűnt. Sokkal inkább ellenezte azért, mert nem akarta elhinni a dolgot, és egyszerűbb volt tudomást sem venni róla. Ez nem az ő hibája, hisz az emberi természet már csak ilyen.

– De mégis mit akarsz csinálni, Yoh?

A fiú óvatosan szólalt meg, mert tudta, hogy amit most fog mondani, nem tetszik majd neki.

– Arra gondoltam…

– Na?

– …hogy te esetleg előhívhatnád, aztán valahogy szóra bírnánk.

Igaza lett, s a lány idegesen ráncolta össze ismét a szemöldökét, majd mély levegőt vett, hogy a rossz gondolataival együtt fújhassa ki azt.

– Legyen. De ez komoly előkészületeket igényel – mondta és sarkon fordult, hogy előbbi kijelentésének eleget tegyen.

Néhány perc múltán egy köteg aprócska papírdarabbal és sok szál gyertyával tért vissza. Yoh kíváncsian figyelte, amint a furcsa írást tartalmazó cetliket sűrűn felragasztgatta körbe a falon, így azok egy négyszögletes gyűrűt képeztek. Azután a fejével intett Yoh-nak, hogy a szoba közepén álló TV-t vigye el láb alól. Amaz meg is ragadta a készülék alját, ami kicsi mérete ellenére meglepően nehéznek bizonyult. A dolog végeztével Anna a tucatnyi gyertyát széles körbe rakosgatta a padlón, s csupán annyi helyet hagyott, hogy a fal mentén oldalazva ki és be lehessen slisszolni a helyiségbe. Majd a gyertyákat meggyújtotta, s mielőtt belekezdett volna a titokzatos rituáléba, alaposan felvilágosította Yoh-t a kockázatokról. Erre ő csak annyit felelt: Eddig is szabadon garázdálkodott… mi rosszabb történhetne még?

Anna szólt, hogy menjen hátrébb, s Yoh átlépve az alacsony, küszöbként funkcionáló sínt, amiben a vékony tolóajtók gördültek, félig elbújt az egyik szárny mögött. Onnan figyelte, hatalmas, kíváncsiságot sugárzó szemekkel, amint a lány a kéken csillogó gyöngysorát leakasztva a nyakáról erősen koncentrálni kezdett. Halk szavakat mormolt közben egy hátborzongató, ismeretlen nyelven, amit Yoh nem érthetett, s szabad kezével különös jeleket formált. A levegő lehűlt, s betöltötte a fiúból áradó feszültség. Yoh ereiben kezdett megfagyni a vér, a légzése gyorsult, és a szíve úgy felszökött a torkába, hogy megérezte az ízét. Tudta, hogy Hao már úton van felé.

፠

A rideg, barátságtalan tokiói utcákon az órák örökké tartottak. Hao, a hideg autótetőn üldögélve egy teljes örökkévalóságnyi várakozás után biztos volt benne, hogyha nem lett volna már szellem, belehalt volna az unalomba. Úgy érezte, az elmúlt ezer év egy szemvillanás volt ehhez képest, s akármilyen fájdalomban részesült is ez idő alatt, az nem volt olyan gyötrelmes, mint ott vesztegelni. Körülvették az égig érő, agyongraffitizott téglafalak, amelyek fölött képtelen volt bejutni a fény, így olyan sötétség uralkodott abban a szűk sikátorban, hogy csak az alvó lámpaoszlopokra nézve lehetett kitalálni, hogy éppen nappal van. A nyomasztó érzést csak tetézték a házfalakon visszhangzó különös, rideg hangok, amik Hao-nak egészen konkrétan a csatamezőn üvöltő haldoklókat jutatták eszébe. Elmerengett a zaj eredetét illetően, de ahogy a gondolatai elkalandoztak, inkább mégsem akarta tudni, hogy pontosan honnan származnak. Aztán egy idő után feltűnt neki, hogy az eddigiektől eltérő, léptekhez hasonlatos nesz hallatszódott, s elnézve maga elé egy sötét sziluettet pillantott meg, amint felé igyekszik. Ahogy az alak odaért, idegesen nézett körbe, majd a bal zsebéből előhúzta a vérszínű Subaru kulcsát, s bepattant. Hao szája magától húzódott széles vigyorra, majd a szélvédőn átszivárogva ő is elfoglalta a helyét, a bal oldalon. (Merthogy Japánban a jobboldali közlekedés van érvényben.) Szigorú szemekkel mérte végig a sovány, kócos rövid hajú alakot, aki a kopott farmernadrágjában és az ízléstelen sárga ingjében nem nagyon passzolt az autóhoz. Hao egy röpke pillanatra a fejébe tekintett, s ennyi elég is volt, hogy megtudja: a kocsi a kétszínű szeretője ex-férjének (aki egyébként a helyi drogbusinessből elég sok mocskos pénzt harácsolt össze) a tulajdona. Legalábbis az volt, mert éppen a múlt éjjel ölték meg, a vagyonát pedig elosztották egymás között. Hao rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét, s úgy döntött, egy ilyen koszos, alantas férget inkább nem szállna meg. Mindamellett sajnálta a csodajárgányt, így csak összekuporodott az ülésében, és várta, hogy legyen valami. Lehet, hogy hirtelen agyvérzést kap, vagy előkerül egy elvetemült kocsi-rabló, aki kirángatja a helyéből és szétlövi a fejét – reménykedett, de tudta, hogy csak áltatja magát.

A motor hangosan berregett fel, s mire Hao kizökkent, a vastag kerekek már a belváros szürke aszfaltját koptatták. Az alak tövig nyomta a gázt, mit sem törődve a jelzőlámpákkal, és szélsebesen szelte át az utcákat.

De sietős, de sietős… – gondolta magában Hao.

Egyik kezét éppen hogy az ember vállához érintette, mire az hirtelen beletaposott a fékbe. A dolog váratlanul érte, és a lendülettől megfejelte a kormányt szorongató kezét.

– Mi volt ez?! – nézett körbe idegesen, majd ismét előrebillent, ahogy a mögötte haladó autók nekirohantak a Subaru hátsó felének.

– Hé, te, ott elől! Mi a szart csinálsz? – ordított rá a hátsó sofőr.

– Kussojjá'! – mondta amaz, majd ismét a gázba lépve rögtön el is tűnt.

Idegesen imbolygott az úttesten, ahogy azon törte a fejét, hogy mi a fene történt vele az előbb. Ezen persze Hao remekül szórakozott, s egy kicsit sajnálta, hogy az ember nem láthatja és nem hallhatja őt, pedig szívesen ráhozta volna a frászt.

Beértek a centrumba, ahol olyan sok ember járt-kelt, hogy nem is lehetett tőlük a földet látni, az autók, buszok pedig olyan zsúfolt sorokban araszoltak, hogy köztük még egy kisgyerek sem tudott volna átcsusszanni.

– Az istenit ennek a rohadt dugónak! – tajtékzott az alak, és türelmetlenül dudált.

Hao alaposan felmérte a terepet, majd megmarkolta az ember vállát, hogy megint elszórakoztassa magát. Az alak úgy érezte, mintha villám csapott volna belé, az idő megállt, az agya lesokkolt, majd látta, ahogy a kormányt szorító kezei maguktól mozdultak. Kétségbeesetten próbálta visszaszerezni az uralmat fölöttük, ám ekkor meghallotta Hao mély hangját kacagni a fejében. A sámán erősen megrántotta a kormányt, tövig nyomta a gázpedált és a vérvörös Subaru-t kivágta oldalra, a két sáv közé.

– Uramisten! – ordított fel egy nő, aki közvetlenül mellette állt a járdán.

Hao mit sem törődve vele haladt tovább az autók között, és az első adandó kanyarnál áttört a külső soron. A szerencsétlenségére éppen útjában lévő aprócska Suzuki orra ripityára törött, de a Subaru néhány mélyebb karcolással és horpadással száguldott tovább.

– Ez megőrült!

– Valaki hívjon rendőrt! – ordítoztak a járókelők, akik mindennek szemtanúi voltak, s a tömegben pillanatokon belül kitört a pánik.

Hao nem jutott messze, mert a szirénák rögtön ezután felharsantak, és a semmiből mögötte termett 3 vijjogó rendőrautó. Nem volt kedve ökölharcba elegyedni a tucatnyi fegyveressel, mert ebben a harmatgyenge, törékeny testben még az ő szakértelme is kevés lett volna a győzelemhez, s azok valószínűleg rögtön ellőtték volna a lábát, hogy harcképtelenné tegyék.

– Jól van, srácok, itt a vége! – mondta a sámán, egy vérfagyasztó, őrült kacajt követően és egy újabbat rántva a kormányon a csodaszép Subaru teljes sebességgel nekicsapódott egy magas betontalapzatú lámpaoszlopnak.

Hao látta, amint a motorház recsegve-ropogva felgyűrődik rajta, a szélvédő ezernyi apró szilánkra törik, és az ember feje erőteljesen nekivágódik a kormánynak, majd a fejtámasznak lendülve látszik a bezúzott koponya. Miután átszivárogott a nagyjából épen maradt ajtón, a rendőrök már ott is voltak, hogy megnézzék, mi maradt a sofőrből. Elborzadva látták, hogy csurom vér minden, és a vezető arcából semmilyen emberi vonást nem lehetett kivenni. Végül az egyik erős gyomrú rendőrtiszt kihúzta az embert, – legalábbis, ami megmaradt belőle – és társaira bízta, hogy vigyék be az őrsre, és azonosítsák. Addig ő körülszimatol a kocsiban. De mielőtt visszaindult volna a roncshoz, a sistergő motor felrobbant.

Hao fölöttük lebegve egészen le volt nyűgözve, és megtapsolta a nagyszerű műsort, mintha csak egy színházban lett volna. Újfent felnevetett, élesen és eszelősen, s mire lehiggadt, a tűzoltók már úton voltak a helyszín felé. Elnézve a kétségbeesett arcokat halvány, alig érzékelhető bűntudata támadt, amiért így elborult az agya, s megborzongott mikor arra, gondolt, vajon mit tett volna hőn szeretett öccsével, ha a közelében lett volna. Nem szokta így elereszteni magát, főleg nem hagyni, hogy az érzései irányítsák, de ez kivétel volt. Elég nehéz időket kellett most átvészelnie. Yoh-nak hála… Ekkor eszébe jutott a Bajnokság, az a sok mihaszna sámán, Yoh és az idegesítő barátai, és hogy mit tett vele. Ettől kezdett ismét felmérgesedni, de ezúttal igyekezte fékezni magát. Mára elég ennyi a tombolásból… – csitította a haragot, amely majd' szétvetette, aztán egy különös, hívogató érzés kerítette hatalmába. Úgy hallotta, valaki szólítja, és a hang magával rántotta.

* * *

><p>[1] Szellem egyesítése egy személlyel<p> 


	5. 4 Fejezet

Negyedik fejezet

Patt-helyzet

Az idegességtől és aggodalomtól terhes légkörbe hirtelen robbant be egy hatalmas, fekete árnyalak. A körben sorakozó gyertyák lángjai derékmagasságig csaptak fel, majd egyszerre mind kialudt. Anna-t hátralökte a becsapódás ereje, és átrepülve az ajtók között, Yoh ölében landolt. Más körülmények között talán azonnal leordította volna a fejét, amiért ilyen durván belemászott a személyes aurájába, most azonban a látványtól megdermedve feküdt az ifjabb Asakura bordáin. Az alatta fekvő fiú pedig nem is tudta eldönteni, hogy a csontjain hentergő lány, vagy a testvérének nevezett közveszélyes őrült-e a rosszabb. Anna aztán nehézkesen talpra állt, majd rendbe szedte magát és megköszörülve a torkát igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha ez az előbbi kis esés meg sem történt volna. Mégsem viselkedhet így a vendég előtt, akármennyire gyűlöli is – gondolta. Yoh is feltápászkodott, és döbbenten nézett fel a jelenségre.

Az árny füstösen kavargó alakja lassan öltött formát, kirajzolódott hófehér arca, csillogó, bő selyemkimonója, és a hosszú haja, ami már önmagában elég ismertetőjel volt, hogy tudják: ez Hao. A szellem felnyitotta, addig csukott szemeit, s a mélységes megvetést sugárzó Anna, és a zavartan pislogó Yoh különös látványa fogadta.

– Nocsak, nocsak – szólt Hao szórakozottan. – Ti meg miben mesterkedtek?

– Ha a helyedben lennék, nem örülnék ennyire – mondta Anna jéghideg hangon, és úgy nézett rá, hogy a tekintetével meg tudta volna ölni.

– Hm?

Az idősebb Asakura értetlenül bámult rá, majd a falakon izzó papír cetlikre pillantott. Átkozottak! Tőrbe csaltak! – dühöngött magában, és az arcizmai megfeszültek, hogy egyetlen aprócska rezzenés se látsszon rajta.

– Ez a varázslat nem engedi, hogy megszökj, úgyhogy ha nem itt akarod eltölteni az elkövetkező 500 évet, jobban teszed, ha válaszolsz néhány kérdésre – mondta Anna magabiztosan, és igyekezte kihasználni a helyzetet.

Tudta, hogy hamarosan úgyis elengedi, mert képtelen lett volna örökké elviselni a jelenlétét.

Az ifjabb Asakura félelemhez hasonló érzésekkel lépett elé, s azon töprengett, hogy mindazok után, ami a Bajnokságon történt, mit is mondhatna neki. Arra számított, hogy bátyja dühöngeni fog és mérhetetlen sértődöttsége közepette ordítozik majd vele, de ő csak állt-lebegett ott, rezzenéstelen, már-már a próbababákéhoz hasonló rideg arccal. A szíve mélyén csöppnyi bűntudat jelent meg, azért amit vele tett. Ugyanakkor, rájött, hogy nem okolhatja Hao-t, mert kísérti őt, hisz neki köszönheti, hogy halott. De Amidamaru-t és a többi szellemet azért mégsem kellett volna eltűntetnie – gondolta. Nem is beszélve a többi szörnyűségről, amit ittléte során elkövethetett, s amiről Yoh nem is tudott.

– Hao. – lépett közelebb, és próbálta határozottnak mutatni magát.

– Hm? – nézett le rá és a szemei szikrákat szórtak, hiába próbálta rejtegetni a haragját.

Abba meg inkább bele sem gondolt, hogy egy tökéletesen védtelen sámán, és egy gyenge médium igyekezte őt megtörni, különben biztosan elszakadt volna az a bizonyos cérna.

– Hol van Amidamaru? – kérdezte Yoh, s a hangjából aggodalom szűrődött.

– Ki?

– Tudod te azt! – csattant fel. – Az őrszellemem, akit eltűntettél.

– Áh, a kicsi szamuráj-szellem. Miatta ne aggódj, nagyon jó helyen van – felelte egyszerűen.

– Ha nem árulod el… – kezdte volna, de bátyja félbeszakította.

– Akkor? – érdeklődött az idősebb.

– Nagyon meg fogod bánni.

– Nincs semmi, amivel árthatnál nekem. És még ha itt is kell, maradjak, az én időm veled ellentétben, végtelen.

Hao ezzel le is zárta a vitát. Yoh még halkan elmormolt néhány keresetlen szót az orra alatt, aztán csalódottan sarkon fordult. A jelenetet figyelemmel kísérő Anna értetlenül nézett utána, majd ismét Hao-ra pillantott.

– Meglátjuk, a türelmed is az-e.

– Elfelejted, kivel beszélsz, Anna. – mosolyodott el gúnyosan, mire a lány dühösen villantotta rá a tekintetét.

Majd megfogva a kartávolságra kinyílott szárnyakat, az idősebb Asakura-ra „zárta" újdonsült börtöne ajtaját.

፠

Teltek a napok és az órák, amiket feszült figyelem és óvatosság töltött ki. Anna és Yoh azóta egyetlen szót sem váltott a szellemmel, és a tekintetét is igyekezték elkerülni. Idegesen várták a következő és az arra következő napokat, hogy a bezártságban töltött hosszú idő után, Hao kötélnek álljon. Ő azonban csak várt és várt nyugodtan. Hagyta, hogy a furyokuja növekedjen, merengett, meditált kicsit. Ugyanis volt egy aprócska lépéselőnye Yoh-ékkal szemben: az elmúlt évezred során megtanulta, mivel lehet tökéletesen elütni az időt.

– Szerinted beszélni fog? – kérdezte az étkezőasztalon támaszkodó Yoh, aki az álmatlanságtól megfakult arcát félig a tenyerébe temetve, majd' összecsuklott a fáradtságtól.

A vele szemben ülő szőkeség lassan megcsóválta a fejét, majd a gondterhes tekintetét visszakanyarintotta a kezében gőzölgő kávéscsészére.

– Egy hete sincs még bezárva, és ő ráadásul egy szellem. Nem lehet éheztetéssel, meg hasonlókkal megtörni – tette hozzá pár perc múlva, csakhogy véget vessen a kínos csendnek.

– Hh… – sóhajtott Yoh. – A végén még ő fog minket kikészíteni. Aludni sem tudok, mióta itt van.

– Kezdem azt hinni, hogy ez a „majd valahogy szóra bírjuk" dolog, rossz ötlet volt. – nézett az ifjabb Asakura-ra szemrehányóan.

Az csak bámult vissza a szöszire, közben szinte hallani lehetett az aprócska fogaskerekek kattogását a fejében, amik a szokottnál is lassabban forogtak ama reggelen.

– De szükségem van Amidamaru-ra. Ki kell derítenem, mi történt vele.

– Akkor várunk még néhány napot, – sóhajtott Anna – és ha Hao nem beszél, elkezdhetünk arról is gondolkodni, hogyan szabaduljunk meg tőle.

Yoh aprót bólintott, és a szemeit birizgálta, nehogy lecsukódjanak közben.

– Addig is, folytatjuk az edzést, ahogy megbeszéltük – szólt a szöszi hátra sem fordulva, ahogy kilépett a szobából.

A fiú értetlenül nézett utána, majd mikor az információ eljutott az agyáig ijedten kapta fel a fejét.

– Edzés?!

፠

Meglepően kellemes, meleg téli reggel volt, a szél lágyan lengedezett, a nap vakítóan sütött a felhőtlen égen, és a néhány nappal korábban lehullt hónak már a nyoma sem látszott. Frissesség szállt a levegőben, amit beszívva minden jólelkű utcai járókelő szívébe aprócska öröm szökött. Mert az üde, tiszta szellők bizony már a tavasz illatát derengették. Ebben a szép időben mindenki, még a legnagyobb szerencsétlenség áldozata is élvezte a napot, s úgy érezte, jobbat nem is kívánhatna a zord hidegek után. Mindenki, kivéve a zöldülő félben lévő, magas kőkerítéssel határolt, Funbari Onsen névre keresztelt szálló udvarának közepén ácsorgó fiú, aki a kicsiny ház előtt reszketve várta, hogy pokolbéli edzője, az ajtón kilépve bejelentse a halálítéletet. A félelemtől pikkelő szemeit a bal oldalsó szobára csúsztatta, ahol a résnyire széthúzott tolóajtók között üldögélő Hao cseppet sem próbálta titkolni a kárörömét. Határtalan jókedvét csupán az csorbította kissé, hogy nem kísérhette el öccsét mindvégig, így a haláltusáját illetően be kellett érnie a fantáziájával.

Hirtelen halk, ártatlannak tűnő hang suhant el az ifjabb Asakura füle mellett, ahogy a főbejárat szárnya lágyan gördült a másik elé, s az általa hagyott nyílásban megjelent a kivégzőtiszt maga. Kezében vastag papírköteget szorongatott, amelyen a büntetés hosszú sorai szerepeltettek, míg a másikat türelmetlenül a csípőjére tette.

Az ítélkező aztán diadalmasan előrelépett, és lassan, színpadiasan szétnyitotta a lapokat.

– Az első feladatod: 3 hét kilométeres kört futni innentől a kikötőig. A teljesítésére 2 órát kapsz, ha pedig végeztél, elmondom a következő dolgod. Ha viszont nem végzel időben, vagy csalsz közben, annyiszor kezded elölről, míg meg nem csinálod rendesen. Kérdés?

– Öhm… Csak egy… Mi van, ha… valami közbejön, és azért késem el? – hebegte Yoh rémülten.

– A feladatot akkor is teljesíteni kell – válaszolta Anna jéghideg hanggal, majd a fiú mellé lépve előhúzta a ruhácskájába bújtatott stopperóráját.

– Óra indul. 3… 2… Rajt! – ordította, amitől a sámán úgy megijedt, hogy szinte szárnyra kapott tőle.

Anna értetlenül húzta fel egyik szemöldökét, ahogy az őrülten rohanó fiú után nézett, de már csak egy halvány, fekete körvonalat látott távolodni a házak között. Azután a feltűnően hangos kacaj forrása felé fordította gyanakvó tekintetét, mire Hao egy gúnyos vigyorral a képén visszahúzódott a szoba falainak biztonságába. A szöszi ezután beviharzott a házba, letette az iratokat a folyosó egyik oldalán árválkodó asztalkára, majd irányát egyenesen a nappali felé vette.

Hao egészen meglepődött, ahogy az újabb elmélyült merengésnek nekikészülődve kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a puha gyékényszőnyeg közepén és becsukta szemeit, s mire a közeledő léptek kopogására felnyitotta őket, Anna máris ott állott előtte. A kezeit összefonta, a szemöldökét mérgesen ráncolgatta, s a lábával idegesen dobolt.

– Hm?

– Hajlandó vagy elárulni végre, hogy hol van Amidamaru? – kérdezte a lány ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, s a hatás kedvéért elővette a legszigorúbb nézését is.

– Te vagy a médium, hát miért nem keresed meg? – válaszolta egyszerűen, és egy kedvesnek tűnő mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

– Nem találtam sehol.

– Sajnálom, hogy ki kell ábrándítsalak, Anna, de ezek szerint sokkal kevesebb van benned, mint hittem – mondta Hao szomorkásan.

– Ebből elég! – csattant fel a szöszi, s egészen a fiú fölé tornyosult. – Azonnal, mondd meg, mit csináltál vele!

Hao csak mosolygott, majd előrébb csusszant, s egészen a lány arcába hajolt.

– Tudod, – kezdte lágy, doromboló hangon. – megegyezhetünk, mi ketten.

Anna elborzadt, mikor belegondolt, mi lehet ennek a vége, s dühösen kapta el a fejét.

– Álmodik a nyomor! – ordította, s a tenyere már csattant is az arcán.

Hao egy pillanatra megrendült, s ösztönösen szeretett volna visszaütni, de ahogy a lányra nézett, csak sóhajtott egyet és megint elvigyorodott. Hiába… tetszett neki, mikor ilyen indulatos volt.

– Azért gondold meg – mondta végül az őt dühösen méregető Anna-nak. – Nem kérnék olyan sokat.

A lány beviharzott a szobájába, s Hao magában felkuncogott, mikor halotta, ahogy hangos csattanással becsapta az ajtót maga mögött. A szöszi aztán megtorpant, és a szárnyaknak vetette a hátát. Mélyet sóhajtott, majd a kéken csillogó gyöngysorához nyúlt és mérgében a földhöz vágta. Na jó, most utoljára… – sóhajtotta magában, és csalódottan bámult maga elé. Azután a padlón hempergő nyakláncért hajolt, a patyolat tiszta helyiség közepébe lépett és egy mély lélegzetet követően erős koncentrálásba kezdett.

– Amidamaru! Ha hallasz engem, lépj elő! – parancsolta kétségbeesetten, de a szellem (várhatóan) sehol se volt.

Mikor Anna leengedte a láncot szorongató kezét, s aggodalmát leplezve a nyakába akasztotta már tudta, mit kell tennie. Épp csak azt nem, hogyan fogja megtenni, mert a tehetetlenségénél, csupán a megaláztatást viselte el nehezebben.


End file.
